Bad Dreams
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: Haruno Sakura is just a plain old average 12 year old. But when an unknown force attacks her in her dreams, who will be there to help her fight it?
1. Dreams

**The moonlight looked as if it were coming towards her. The light illuminating the bright colors of her past. She could see it clearly, although she never intended to see it in the first place. She knew it was coming to get her, to take her back where she belongs. With her pink hair floating in the wind, she felt as if the bright colors of the moon were taking her away this very moment. "No, stop!!" she cried out. The moment she said that, the bright colors seemed to fade away. Then, she heard a voice, calling to her. "Sakura...sakura." it said ever so cold. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Sakura screamed. Her eyelids lifted. She had been dreaming, and awonken her teamates in alarm. "Sakura! Wake up already, you were dreaming." the person next to her said, annoyed. Sakura lifted her gaze to meet who it was. He had raven hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. It was her long time crush, Uchiha Sasuke. "A..dream?" she asked aloud. Sasuke nodded her head. "What is it Sakura-chan? Did something bad happen?" another person asked the pinkette. Sakura turned her head toward the all to familiar voice. It was the kid everyone feared, execpt his friends of course. He had blond hair, blue eyes that would make anyone smile, and mysterious marks that made him look like a fox. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura gave him an asurring smile and said,"I'm fine Naruto, nothing to worry about." She quickly got up, and walked over to the big tree in front of her. "Are you sure you're okay?" someone else asked her. Sakura didn't turn her head to see who it was, she already knew just by the voice. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensi. I already told you it's nothing to worry about. It was just a bad dream." Sakura said to her teacher. "Okay, if you insist." Kakashi said, unsure. "Are you sure you're-I said I was fine!" Sakura cut in. All her teamates looked at her in shock. Never once in her life has Sakura ever yelled at her friends, execpt Naruto, but all of them. This got everyone worried. Then Sakura climed up the tree, and sat on the branch highest away from her team. 'They think I'm crazy or something.' she thought. Although, she was having doughts about herself as well. This wasn't the first time this had happened.  
(Flashback)Sakura's pov 2 years ago "No! Please, go away!" Sakura screamed. Something in the darkness was coming towards her, trying to get her. "Come with us Haruno." a voice said to her, dark and menacing. Sakura didn't know where she was, or how she got there. All she remembered was going to sleep, and then this. "What do you want from me!?" she shreiked. "Your soul." it responded loud and clear. Sakura's eyes buldged out wide open. 'Why is this happening to me?!' she thought. "Just leave me alone!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice. Then, something shook her. Sakura struggled to break free, but its grip on her was too strong. "No, let me go!" she screamed again. Brightness, as bright as daylight struck her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she was in a hospital. "She's awake." someone said. Sakura moved her eyes to the person. It was her long time crush, Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, confused. Sasuke looked at her, worry painted all over her face. "What happened, did you make those threats to me?" she asked him. He looked at her with a confused manner. "What threats? All I know is that I heard you screaming in your room, and found you on the floor, all beaten up." he said. 'Beaten up? So this was real.' she thought, scared. "Where are we?" Sakura asked. "In my room." he responded. That's when Sakura jumped up in fright, and looked around. Dark, sucluded, quiet. This sure was his room alright. "Why are we in here?" she asked, blushing. "Well, the hospital was closed, and everybody else was asleep, and you're parents were gone. Where else was I supossed to take you?" he said. Sakura looked down, feeling weird. Sasuke noticed that she looked uncomfortable. "You feel alright?" he asked her. "No, I'm really scared. In that 'dream' I had, something wanted to take my soul, and I refused, and now I have cuts and brusis all over my body." she said, nervously. Sasuke looked at her for a second, then stood up and faced the window. It was still dark out, around 4 or 5 in the morning. "You can sleep here for the night." he said to her. Sakura looked up at him, the moonlight reflecting off her face. "Really? I can?" she asked him. Through the moonlight in her eyes, Sakura could see him nodding in approval. This was going to stop the scary nightmare's from ever coming back for sure.  
(end flashback)  
She thought that the nightmares would end after that night, but instead they came back this night. As she let her body relax, she felt an enormous pain in her left leg. When she looked at it, there was a huge cut running down from her knee to the beginning of her foot. She tried to ignore it, but the pain was getting more and more worse with each passing second. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and screamed for someone to help her. Naruto had fallen back asleep since it was 6 in the moring, and Kakashi had also fallen asleep. The only one up was Sasuke, but he had gone somewhere. Sakura could feel tears build up in her eyes from the pain, but wiped them away. She would have to get down the tree herself. It was a thrity foot distance from where she was, to the ground, but there were no other options. With her good foot, she began to climb down the tree. When she was halfway there, a branch she stood on gave way, and Sakura started to fall. She screamed, and prayed she would go out peacefully. She landed, but not in the way she had expected. Two arms had caught her in record timing. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see nervous red eyes staring back at her. "S-sasuke-kun!" she said happily. "What were you doing up there?" he asked. Sakura turned her head away from him. 'I can't tell him what happened, he'll think I'm stupied.' she thought. "I...I got pushed off by the wind." she said. Sasuke looked at her in disbeleif. "Sakura, I was there, you didn't fall because of the wind. There's barley any wind at all. Tell me the truth." he said. She couldn't keep lying to him. She had to tell him the truth. "Okay, that wasn't what happened. When I was up there, my leg had a huge deep cut in it, and I couldn't get down. So I screamed for someone to help, but no one heard me, and I started climbing down on my good leg. Then a branch I was on gave way and I fell. That's what happened okay." she told him. He looked down at Sakura's leg, and asked her, "Can you walk?" She shook her head. Sasuke thought about something for a second. Then he said, "I'll carry you to your bed." Sakura was too tired to argue, and let him carry her to her bed. The thought of almost getting killed frightened her, but Sakura knew that it was only going to get worse if she didn't stop these bad dreams.**


	2. Where

_**Just to let you all know, I might be making another one-shot. Yep, that's all I'm saying.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

"Ow, not so hard Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded his head in understandment, and rubbed the healing cream on her leg more lighter. Since the rest of the group was still asleep, Sasuke had offered to wrap up her wound. She agreed. "There, be more careful next time." he told her. Sakura nodded her head. Sasuke got up from her bed and walked over to his. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called to him. Sasuke turned his head toward her. "Hm?" he asked. She heasitated for a second, then blurted out the question. "Am I gonna die?" Sasuke's eyes were wide open when she had asked him that question. Then he glared at her. "Why would you ask that? That's a stupied question. Just go to bed." he told her. A surge of hurt ran through Sakura's face, but she turned around and lay down under her covers. "Good night, Sasuke-kun." she said, saddness running through her voice.**

** Later that morining, Sakura was still in a deep slumber, her wound healing nicley. Sasuke and Naruto were just getting up, their faces horrible looking. Naruto looked like something from a scary movie, and Sasuke...well, let's just say he wasn't having a good hair day. When black met blue they both screamed in fright, which evedently woke Sakura and Kakashi up. "What is it!" Kakashi asked in alarm, his eye wide open. Sakura took a second to understand what was going on, and stood up in panic. "Is someone here?!" she asked the three. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, and started laughing. "I'm impressed, you look even more like a dobe than normal." Sasuke said. Naruto had an angry expression on his face, then told Sasuke,"Oh yeah, well you look even more like a chicken." and started laughing again. Sakura had heard what Naruto had said to her crush, and landed a hard punch to him right in the jaw. He went flying and landed face first into a nearby tree. "Ow!!! Sakura-chan, it was only a joke!" Naruto pleaded to the pinkette. Sakura was beyond angry with her blond haired teamate. She started walking to him, each step giving off a powerful boost of chakra. Naruto was trying to find a way out of the deadly situation, but couldn't find one. "But, he called me a dobe! Kill him first! Kill him first!" he pleaded. Sakura ignored Naruto's outburst and continued walking towards him.**

** "Kakashi-sensei, where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked as they walked along the finely smoothed path to their unknown destination. Sasuke, and half concious Naruto were wondering as well. Kakashi put his right index finger to his chin to think about the question for a second, then told Sakura, "Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Naruto, Sasuke, will you come here for a second. Sakura, stay here." Sakura nodded, while Sasuke and Naruto followed their sensei into the woods to the right of the path.**

** "What is this all about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. When they were out of hearing range of Sakura, Kakashi told them, "Don't tell Sakura this, but you know those dreams she's been having? Well, I decided to take her to the source of her problems. This will almost ensure her nightmares will stop." Sasuke paused, while Naruto had a confused look on his face. 'What does he mean by the source of her problems?' Sasuke thought.**

** Meanwhile, Sakura was still waiting for her teamates to come back when a strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulder, while another muffled her screams. Her attackers took her farther up the path. 'What's going on?!' Sakura thought, frightened. "Now just shut up, keep still, and listen to what we say, no one will get hurt." one of her attackers told her. 'Hurt?! Oh no, what are they gonna do!' she thought. Sakura tried to scream, but the hand over her mouth kept her from doing so.**

** On their way back to where they left their teamate, Naruto was still in question about what was going on. Sasuke got a little worried about what would happen to his teamate. When they got back, Naruto called out for Sakura, but there was no answer. 'Where did Sakura go?' Sasuke wondered. Kakashi noticed the girl was missing to. "Someone took Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said worried.**

**

* * *

**

**_Hey, it's me again. I thought it would be unfair if I just left the chapter like a huge paragraph. So, I made a few adjustments to it. To all of you who read this story, the third chapter is practically on its way. Don't give up hope!_**

_**!Ja Ne!**  
_


	3. The Enemy

**_YaY!!!!!!! Here it is!! The third chapter of Bad Dreams!!!!! Go Me Go!!! Hope you all enjoy it!!! I can finally rest for a while without feeling guilt for not updating!!!!_**

**_Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


* * *

  
_**

** "Let me go!!!" Sakura shouted to her attackers. The attacker that had their hand on her mouth let go from tiredness. Still, Sakura was helpless, and couldn't escape from the other attackers grip. She was in a state of panic. They had tied up her hands, and blinded her with her own headband. 'Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Please, help me.' Sakura pleaded in her mind. "Well, well. You're not going anywhere now." one of her attackers said. She heard laughter. "Yeah, stop running from your fate already Haruno." the other attacker said. Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear from under her headband. 'That voice...' she thought. Her dream was coming back to her, just like two years ago. The fear, the voice, it was all clear to her now. The dreams that she was having were a part of some sacrificial ritual! 'Does this mean their gonna kill me?!' the pinkette thought with fear. "Well then, shall we begin." an attacker said to her.**

**"Hurry up Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as they ran. Sasuke was right next to him, at top speed, trying to find Sakura. Kakashi was trying his best to keep up with the two, but they were just too much for him to handle. He decided to go at his own pace, while figuring out a plan. Suddenly, they heard a scream, much like their teammates when ever she was in trouble. Sasuke and Naruto knew that scream well. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted. No response. Sasuke sped up a little more, until he was out of sight of the others. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" Naruto yelled to his teammate. Still, Sasuke refused to stop until he found Sakura, safe and sound. 'Where ever Sakura is, it's not to far from here.' he thought. And with that, he sped away even farther into the trees.**

**Sakura was still screaming when her attackers carried her away. "Stop it! Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled. The grip on her shoulders was starting to get painful as the attacker held on tighter. 'This can't be happening to me.' she thought. Suddenly, they came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. She could only feel her and her attackers chakra. They were all alone in the middle of the woods. Trying to figure out a way out of the mess, Sakura closed her eyes from behind her headband and thought. 'Okay, I'm out in the middle of the woods, alone, with two dangerously men from my nightmare. What to do, ugh, I'm lost at this point!?'**

**'Where are you Sakura?' Sasuke thought as he raced through the trees. He thought he had heard a faint scream, but wasn't sure where it was coming from. 'This is worse then the time Sakura had to protect me and Naruto from those sound nins.' the horrible memory came back to him slowly. He fought back the memory and kept on going. He could still hear Naruto screaming at him to come back, but payed no heed to it. If Sakura was being tortured in any way by the people that took her, he would be damned to slow down for his annoying blond haired teammate. No one understands the situation more than he does. Sakura had bad dreams that left her screaming to make it all go away. He just needed to find out why.**

**"Oi, Sasuke-teme!!!!! I said wait up!!!" Naruto shouted at his teammate. Kakashi had been able to keep up with Naruto, but was still having a hard time doing so. Finding Sakura was the twos main priority. Kakashi to was worried, but didn't show it as much. He had learned that the most important thing a ninja must do is mask emotions. He didn't want to feel weak. He wanted to show that he was strong, and could handle the situation. If only he could be better at hiding his emotions. Sakura was like a child to him. She was a very important person in his life. So was Naruto, and Sasuke. If only, he didn't leave her there to talk to Naruto and Sasuke. If only...**

**Deep in the woods, Sakura was still being held for her fate. She had stopped yelling and crying a while ago, and stayed focused on figuring out a way to get back to her teammates. Fear was still inside her, and she was almost ready to give up. Her dreams had taken away her security, and now these people have taken away her freedom. She felt like a prisoner. With her headband still covering her eyes, and her hands bound by the rope they put on her, she couldn't feel anything related to security and freedom. The situation was making it impossible for her to think of a way out it. 'So that's it then? I can't think of a single way to get away from these guys. I might as well- wait! Mabey this isn't over yet. Kakashi and the others are coming, I hope. Mabey, I could stall them long enough until they come.' she thought. Her covered eyes were full of happiness. She could finally be useful, even if it was only beneficial to herself. "Um, hey guys," she started. "Can I ask you a question?" She could feel their eyes look at her. This made her feel nervous. She hated the way people stared at her like she was some kind of weirdo, and she knew they were giving her that look. There was an uneasy silence that filled the air. Another thing that made her nervous. Finally, one of them spoke. "What is it Haruno?" She gave her question some thought, then came up with the perfect one. It wouldn't make her feel too stupid, and it would give her alot of answers, she hoped. "How could my fate be so important that you would have to kidnap me?" she asked them. Again, another uneasy feeling of eyes watching her came upon her. "Hm, so you don't know eh? Well, since you're going to die anyway, we might as well tell you." He paused, thinking of a clever way to explain it all to her. Meanwhile, Sakura was on the verge of tears again. 'K-kill me!? Th-their going to kill me?!' she thought. After a few short moments, she couldn't hold them in, and tears cascaded down her face.**

**As he started to come up to a clearing, he could sense three presences. The Uchiha couldn't recognize two of them, but the third one felt familiar. 'It has to be her.' he thought. He quietly dropped down from the trees, masking his chakra. Once he was on ground, he creeped up to a nearby bush, and lay low to hear what they were saying. He didn't hear anything for a while, and was just about to jump out of the bush and ambush the people there when he heard his teammate speak. 'Sakura!' he thought. "Um, hey guys, can I ask you a question?" he heard her say. Another voice, one that he didn't recongnize, spoke next. "What is it Haruno?" "How could my fate be so important that you would have to kidnape me?" Sasuke didn't know exactly what she meant by fate, but continued to listen anyway. "Hm, so you don't know eh? Well, since you're going to die anyway, we might as well tell you." the same voice said. Sasuke, his eyes wide open, felt anger rush inside of him. They couldn't take Sakura away, they wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't allow it. He then heard a quiet sob. Sakura was crying. That just set him off. With an angry roar, he jumped out of the bush, and ran headon to the enemys.**

**

* * *

**

_**Ok****ay, I just want you all to know, the next chapter might not come out for a while. I just posted this up today for crying out loud. Hopefully this keeps ya all happy for the time being. Read and Review!**_

_**!Ja Ne!**  
_


	4. Sasuke

_**Another chapter for my lovely viewers. I hope you can appreciate it. I worked hard, so very hard on it.**_

_**Enjoy!  


* * *

  
**_

Sakura looked up, her headband covering the scene. She heard angry shouts and cries coming from in front of her. She didn't know what was happening. She then heard someone shout her name. "Sakura!" Her eyes went wide from behind her headband as she heard the voice that called to her. It sounded all to familiar. Everytime she would get in trouble, she would hear that voice. Everytime she went hysterical, she heard that voice. It was the sound she loved to hear, loved to listen to every chance she got. Whether she was in trouble or not, that voice soothed her. Slowly, the word came from her lips. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Oh how much she wanted to run up to him, and give him the biggest hug. However, the rope and headband prevented her from doing such a feat. She felt misrable, not being able to do anything.

Naruto and Kakashi ran through the trees, searching frantically for their two teammates. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Oi, can you guys hear me!?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, I think we lost them." He said to the blond. Naruto's eyes went wide for a second, then they turned into a glare. He shook his head furiously, as if trying to deny the fact that both of his friends were lost. Who knows what could happen or what had already happened to the two. Extreme guilt fell upon him. Even though it was the enemy that had kidnapped Sakura, and Sasuke who had sped up even though he told him to wait up, Naruto felt like it was his own fault. He hid the guilt, sadness, and anger that overcame him for a short time, and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, can you sense their chakra at all?" He asked his teacher. Kakashi slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Naruto." He said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was running up to the enemies, his eyes showing the famous sharingon. He inwardly admitted that Sakura was a very important person in his life, and that he would do anything to protect her. He could admit that, but he didn't know why. He had always held a hate for the annoying pinkette, and didn't show much emotion to her. Eversince the chunin exam in the forest of death however, he felt a need to protect her, more than anything. Something inside him told him that it was the right thing to do. Especially when he awoke to the sight of her on the ground, wounds all over her face and body. He just snapped. The only thing keeping him from killing everyone there was Sakura.

For some reason, he felt it to be bad to kill anyone in her presence. So he managed to keep down his seal, and result in breaking one of the sound nins arms instead. He wanted to stop it there, and go to see if Sakura was okay, but the seal kept him on his attacking intent. Nothing overpowered him more than that, until a pair of shaking arms wrapped around his waist. He felt the warmth of the person, and decided against it to take them down. Instead, he stared at the face of the person, and something about her eyes took away the evil power from his body, and back into its main mark. That was a main reason why she was important to him. He needed her to keep him under control.

As he was in feet of the enemy, Sasuke lunged at him, his kunai set in his hand. In an instant, the cold peice of metal was deep into the mans side. A large circle of blood came out and around the wound he had made. The sight of the blood, soothed him for some reason. He felt, secure around its look and how it came out. A dark, meanicing smirk crossed his face, and the curse mark started to come out. It was almost across his face, when he remembered someone. He turned his head toward where he felt her presence. He saw her tears, her trembling body. It made him insecure. Slowly, the cursemark recided from his body, and back into its thresh hold, where it belonged. He called out her name. "Sakura!" He saw her raise her head up toward the sound of his voice. He saw her lips make a movement, saying his name. "Sasuke-kun?" He heard her ask.

He wanted to help out his teamate, he wanted to. If only the other man in the corner hadn't knocked him out. Darkness soon overcame his vision. He couldn't see anything anymore. He silently prayed that Sakura would be okay. Before he was completely unconcious, he remembered what she had asked him the night before. The fear in her voice. 'Sasuke-kun, am I gonna die?' she had asked him. 'No, Sakura, you won't die.' He thought. Then, he was completley engulfed in darkness.

Tear drops fell from his cheeks as he continued to search for his missing teammates. Naruto couldn't accept the fact that both of his friends were missing, especially Sakura. He cared about her more than anything. He wanted her to be okay. As for Sasuke, he wanted him to be okay as well. Not that he felt much of a friendship bond growing between them, he just couldn't leave another teammate behind. Kakashi, on the other hand, was focusing on finding the twos chakra. He searched and searched, but nothing came up. He was just about to tell Naruto that they should go back to the village to get help to find the two, when he felt a presence. It was close. Hope filled up his heart. He had found one of them. Then his hope sunk. He had only found one of them. Still, he had to go with what he had. "Naruto, I can feel one of their presences. This way!" Kakashi told the upset child. Naruto's head shot up, but his expresion remained pained. 'Only one eh?' He thought. Once they got to ground level, they came up to a clearing. In front of them lay Sasuke, unconcious. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to him. Kakashi followed behind. He checked his vitals. "He's okay Naruto, just unconcious." Kakashi declared. Naruto put his head down in shame. He felt that it was his fault, again. If only he had stopped his teammate from going on ahead, if only. Naruto started to cry in guilt. Kakashi placed a hand on the blond's head, trying to comfort him. "It's going to be okay Naruto. It wasn't your fault." He told him.  
"K-kakashi-sensei, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his teacher. Kakashi removed his hand from the childs head. He shook his head in defeat. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm afraid Sakura is, gone. Again." He said. Instead of seeing more tears from the blond, he saw red. Lots of red, swarming around his body. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and backed away from him. "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" Kakashi told him. Naruto, his mind lost to the Kyuubi, ignored his teachers request. He took a deep breath, and let out an animal like howl. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**Here you all go. My last story for the night. Whew, I gotta tell ya, doing this much in one day was a pain! **_

_**I did it all for you!**_

_**!Ja Ne!  
**_


	5. Scarf

**_Here it is everyone, the latest Bad Dreams chapter! I finally got the time to make this up. Don't take it for granted though, but if you review that you took it for granted, that's just fine!_**

**_Enjoy!  


* * *

  
_**

A cold feeling consumed him as he started to open his eyes. It was really cold, and wet feeling. It didn't take him long to realize it was water. As his gaze went upward, he saw his silver haired teacher standing over a blond haired child. How long had he been out? Where was his pink haired teammate? Why was Naruto lying down on the ground? He had questions, and demanded answers.

He started to get up, but a sudden pain in the back of his head forced him back down. His head felt like it was going to explode, and his throat was itchy. If there was one word for what he was feeling, it would have to be pain.

However, beside the pain, he could also feel a strong feeling of guilt. He didn't know why, but the one explanation that came up in his thoughts, he banished. Everything around him went in and out of focus. He felt dizzy. It was like he was in another world.

Nothing seemed to make sense as he continued to look around his surroundings. That didn't bother him though. Something else, even more troubling than his blurry vision, was bothering him. He couldn't remember it that clear, but it was still planted in his mind. It was more clear than he would have hopped it would be. The fight with the nins, being knocked out, and Sakura. His felt his heart clench as her name came to his mind.

Seeing her, crying and scared, binded and blinded. It made him upset. More upset than he thought he would have been. Despite how much he had denied it, the truth was there, and was not to dissapear. He was over protective of Sakura. She was everything to him, and he needed her now more than anything. If only, if only, he knew where she was.

He felt a small stinging feeling in his right eye. Crying? He didn't cry, no matter who or what it was about. Although, this wasn't any ordinary someone, and this wasn't any ordinary situation. Still, he managed to hold back the tear that threatened to fall. After all, he wouldn't be Sasuke if he cried.

Her screams and cries were muffled by the nins large hand as they took her through the forest. It had been at least half an hour since she had felt him. Since she had last felt his presence, heard his voice, sensed his anger. It had only been half an hour, but to her, it felt like years. The fear and sorrow were locked up inside her.

Only an occasional scream or cry for help had come from her. With her headband still covering her sight, and the thick rope still binding her arms and legs, she was helpless. The best thing that Sakura could think to do, was to stay quiet, and cooperate. Despite her pleas and crys to be released, she was still held for her 'fate'.

The one holding her mouth released it from tiredness, which in turn gave her enough time to speak. "Please," she started to say, her voice cracking. "Please let me go. I didn't do anything wrong." She could feel their eyes, staring down at her, anger and annoyance mixed in. The feeling still made her feel uneasy. That was something Sakura could never get over.

Then she heard one of them scoff. 'Was that directed at me?' She wondered. "In your dreams Haruno. Face it, your fate is sealed." She heard one of them say. The other nin started to speak. "Hey," He growled at the other nin. "You're supposed to be keeping her from speaking." A grunt was heard from the other nin. Then, a warm, sweaty hand was placed over her mouth, again.

The smell of his hand was toxic smelling. She wanted to puke, but held her ground, or, what little ground she had to hold.

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto started to stand up. He felt a twinge of pain coming from his forehead, but ignored it. He looked around. His eyes went wide when he saw his teammate, lying on the ground, a rather large bruise showing on the back of his neck. He felt anger rise up inside of him. Hurting his teammates was the tear in his nerve.

Before he could comprehend what exactly had happened, a hand met his shoulder. He looked up. His teacher was staring at him, nervousness in his eye. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened? Where's Sakura-chan?!" He asked, the anger inside him getting more and more harder to control with each passing word he spoke. Kakashi put his head down, and sighed. "Sasuke got attacked by the nins that took Sakura." He started, his voice cracking when he spoke his students name. "But, I'm afraid, Sakura is still missing."

He expected to see the blond haired boy in front of him explode in anger, but instead he saw something else. "Kakashi-sensei, is there anyway we can track Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi thought long and hard, before coming up with an answer.

"There may be one way to find her, but it's a pretty long shot. She could be miles away from where- do it then." The blond cut in. Kakashi went wide eyed for a second, but then calmed down. "Alright then." Kakashi said.

With a few hand signs, he summoned up his ninja hounds. "Pakkun." He said to the small dog sitting on top of the larger one. The little dog wagged it's tail and looked up at his master. "What do you need, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked. The silver haired man took one more look at his students, then reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a scarf. It wasn't any ordinay scarf though. It belonged to Sakura, his one and only female student. It was very precious to him, and he always kept it with him, no matter where he was. She had given it to him during his 25th birthday. He remembered the moment well.

**FLASHBACK**

_An array of ballons and streamers were placed among numerous parts of the room. A home made cake, rice cakes and water were placed neatly on a glass tray in the middle of a table. Matts were placed all around the table of snacks, and so were four familiar people._

_A loud blond cheered, along with a pink haired girl as they sung happy birthday to the silver haired man in front of them. The raven haired man just sat and stayed quiet. He was never the party type._

_Kakashi couldn't have asked for a more better birthday than this. Not only did all three of his students show up for his birthday, but they went through the trouble of decorating his apartment and making snacks and a cake.. He wanted to cry in joy and hug them as tightly as he could._

_"...Happy birthday to you!" His two students, Naruto and Sakura, had finished singing. His pink haired student lit up the 25 candles on the cake she had painstakenly worked on for him. "Blow out the candles and make a wish, Kakashi-sensei." She said, her voice full of happiness and joy._

_He smiled, but before he blew out the candles, he remembered he had to take off his mask to to so. He looked up, and noticed that all of them, even Sasuke, were watching him intentley, waiting to see what lay behind his mask._

_Instead of taking off his mask and blowing out the candles, he fanned them out with his hands. Disbeleif was planted on all of their faces. Then the blond spoke up. "You're supposed to blow them out with your mouth Kakashi-sensei!" "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei." The pinkette chimmed in._

_The silver haired man smiled from underneath his mask. His students were his pride and joy. They always seemed to amaze him in some way. He was taken out of his minor trance by a tap to the shoulder._

_He turned, and saw that the three of them had gotten him presents. He might have expected something from his pink and blond haired students, but never from his raven haired student._

_Naruto went first, giving him a beef flavored cup of instant cup ramen. Kakashi let out a short, silent sigh. If there was one thing he knew well, it was his blond haired students love for ramen. Next, Sasuke gave his present. It was a new set of shuriken._

_The silver haired man smiled and patted both the blonds and ravens heads. Last but not least, came the pink haired girl. She looked really happy and joyful. Quickly, she took out a red scarf from her back pouch, and handed it to him._

_He gave her a pat on the head and a smile. Never before had he had such a wonderous birthday, and with the people he cared about to boot! He made his wish. _

_He would protect and defend each and everyone of his teammates with his life._

_He wouldn't go back on his wish._

**END FLASHBACK**

Reliving the wonderous moment, the Kakashi almost forgot what he was doing. He was staring up at the sky, and not at the group of dogs he had summoned. "Kakashi?" The little dog was calling his name. He looked down.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. Anyway, back to the main point, I want you to track down Sakura. This has her scent on it. You can use this." He told the pack of hounds. They all sniffed the scarf, then took off in the direction in which they beleived was where the pink haired girl was.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" The blond was asking his teammate. Sasuke, regaining most of his strength, slowly sat up with the help of Naruto supporting his back. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Did you find Sakura-chan? Was she okay?" All the questions from the blond made the Uchiha uncomfortable. "Yes, I found her, but she was, crying." "Crying?!"

"She was blinded with her headband, and bound with rope on her hands and feet. I take it that whatever those guys are planning, Sakura is a major part of it." The raven finished. The blond stayed quiet for an uncounted amount of time.

After what seemed like endless travling, the pink haired girl felt the nins stop moving. Something warm hit her face. It felt comforting and relaxing. 'Are we, are we in another clearing?' She wondered. The sun shined down on their bodies as they stopped at another clearing. The nin holding her put her down on the ground, roughly.

"Now then, shall we begin." One of them said to her. All the fear from before in which Sakural had locked up inside her came pouring out. She felt her arms and legs tremble with fear. "W-what are you going to do to me?!" She cried out. The same uncomfortable glances came down on her. She shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly, she felt a large hand grab her roughly by the shoulder. She was forced to stand up, despite her legs being bounded together. "Ah!" She cried out as she felt a sharp object peirce her right arm. She could feel it forcefully drag down to her wrist, then it was forcefully taken out. She screamed in pain. "Stop it! Please stop it!" She screamed.

To no avail, she was helplessy dripping blood, and lots of it. 'Oh no! At this rate...' Her thoughts stopped as the thought of death from blood loss came to mind. Sakura panicked. Binded, blinded, and bleeding, there was no way for her to get out of the situation.

"Heh! Looks like we got more than we needed." She heard one of the nins say. They both laughed an evil, menacing laugh. "Alright Haruno, according to legend, we have to make sure you are not here while we finish up with your blood. So, we decided on genjutsu." Beneath the headband, her eyes went wide with fear. "No, please! Don't do this! Please don't!" She pleaded.

She could feel hands touch the back of her head, undoing her headband. Fresh tears started to fall down her face as it was removed from her face. Her emerald green eyes were shining with fear.

With the light from the sun penatrating into her eyes, it took Sakura a while to see her surroundings. Soon, the sight of beautiful trees and lush green grass was around her. It felt, relaxing to finally see something peaceful. Alas, the moment didn't last long. The pain from her open wound started to come back to her. She let out a silent cry.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she could see one of the nins making hand signs. Her eyes went wide. 'No!' She thought. She felt her stomach tighten up in fear. Her tears came out even more. "Please don't!" She cried out.

But she knew it was too late. The other nin came up behind her, and held her head in place. She tried to close her eyes, but the genjutsu had already gotten to her.

* * *

**_Heh! Now I know that was kinda harsh of me to leave you guys off on a cliff hanger but, I didn't want to over due the chapter. I hope to get out the next chapter sometime, around, soon. _=)**

_Anyway, hope ya liked it!_

**_!Ja Ne!  
_**


End file.
